User blog:Weab's Nightmare/Fushigidane
"I just bought a Gameboy on Amazon. Not a Gameboy Color, Not a Gameboy Advance. The original, gray, bulky Gameboy. I was so ecstatic when I received it a few days later. It came with a copy of Pokemon Green. I ran into my room and jumped on my bed. I inserted the large cartridge into the game slot. I almost fainted when I heard the 'ba-ding!' noise and the word Gameboy on the small, gray screen. It actually worked! I was hypnotized by the Pokemon opening. I selected the 'New Game' option. There wasn't any game to continue. I could only watch Professor Oak's sprite on the screen, because I was unable to read Japanese. When the introduction finished, I chose my name. Just the first name available. I didn't know what it meant. I did the same with my rival. I finished with th enaming portion. I walked my sprite over to Professor Oak's laboratory. I saw the three Pokeballs on the table. I quickly skipped through the scene where my rival seemed to talk to Professor Oak. I looked into two Pokeballs, the ones that contained Charmander and Squirtle. I looked into the last Pokeball. Bulbasaur. I immediately chose it. I skipped through all of the text boxes. I didn't want to nickname my Bulbasaur. I fought my rival. I already was growing close to the clump of pixels on the screen. I reluctantly took a break from the game so I could learn Bulbasaur's Japanese name. Fushigidane. I quickly resumed the game. I would now only call my Bulbasaur by its Japanese name. We went through many adventures together. But all that stopped when we came to Cerulean City. I tried to get Mew using Abra. I had to put away a Pokemon to catch the Abra. That Pokemon was Fushigidane. I don't even remember why I chose to put him in. I was rushing. I was excited to get Mew. But, as previously established, I couldn't read Japanese. I managed to get Fushigidane in the PC, but I couldn't get him out. I clicked the A button randomly, a desperate attempt to get him out. I hadn't saved my game and I couldn't get rid of those precious moments with my beloved Fushigidane. I have an extreme case of OCD. I thought I ruined my game. I whispered "Goodbye, Fushigidane. I love you." I started to cry. I deleted the game. I made the wrong choice. I made the wrong choice. I made the wrong choice. I MADE THE WRONG CHOICE! I've been sitting in my bedroom with the Pokemon cartridge in my hands. I clutched it tightly. My Gameboy stayed in my drawer, untouched since the MURDER. I haven't eaten. I haven't drunk anything. I'm shivering on the cold floor. Oh, Fushi. PLEASE COME BACK. DOES NO ONE UNDERSTAND MY PAIN? HE WAS THE ONLY SINGLE THING I'VE EVER LOVED. IT'S SO QUIET. FUSHI! FUSHI! FUSHI! No. No more nightmares. No more PAIN. NO MORE!. HAHA. HAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNOW WHAT TO DO! I KNOW WHAT TO DO FUSHI! I know what to do. I'm walking into my garage. I snatch a rope from a tall shelf. I'M COMING FUSHI! I run into my backyard and tie thwe ROPE ONTO my tree. I'M GONNA SEE YOU SOON FUSHI! I tie a NOOSE and SLIP IT ON my NECK. HERE I AM FUSHI! I climb onto A STEP LADDER. I'LL SEE YOU SOON FUSHI! I SLIP the NOOSE on my NECK. LET'S BE TOGETHER FUSHI! I'm doing exactly the OPPOSITE of what THE DOCTORS want me TO DO. I'M HERE FUSHI! I'M HERE IN HELL!" This was a journal entry from a former mental patient. He broke out of the BrookView Mental Hospital three weeks ago. His journal had to be pried from the hands of his dead body, along with what seems to be a cartridge of some sort. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts